


Magnetic Love

by Love322, Zerovk (Chunjixbyungie)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love322/pseuds/Love322, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunjixbyungie/pseuds/Zerovk
Summary: Soulmate AU. Kaname always thought he could control his fate. After all, his ability to see things invisible to other people should have exempted him from its effect, right? Wrong. Because soon enough, he is connected to a person that hates his guts and yet, they cannot seem to stop being attracted to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  Aye, my people. I have been meaning to write this story for a while now. It's a bit sad that the VK fandom on this site is full of angsty/gloomy stories (which I like, no doubt), but some fluff/romance here and there makes the heart surgeon go away, haha. (●´ω｀●)

Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story!

  **Co-author** : Zerovk

**Disclaimer:**  Do not own Vampire Knight (or my beautiful boys).

* * *

**Magnetic Love: Chapter 1**

In the haze of the afternoon, Kaname's shirt clung to his back uncomfortably. Heat poured into his veins, and the simple task of walking on the side-walk proved to be as difficult as climbing a mountain in the middle of a barren desert. It was September, and yet, the scorching heat of the sun had not lessened in the slightest.

It was worsening his already spoiled mood.

Kaname sighed, massaging his temples in extreme exasperation. He was returning from his summer break, and the idea of dealing with, putting it  _nicely_ , a bunch of idiots frustrated him beyond belief.

If he had the power to purge the entire populace of the world (except for himself, of course), Kaname would have used it without a second thought.

Unfortunately for him, his ability was far less superior and equally infuriating.

"Oh darling, I love you _so_  much!" A woman, blonde, petite, and dressed in white, exclaimed, shooting her companion a fond smile, and then leaning her head on his shoulder. While, her companion chuckled, looking at her with the same love that was mirrored in her eyes; squeezing her hand reassuringly, "Same here, my love. You are my world."

_Disgusting._

Kaname took the sight in front of him, scoffing slightly as he resumed his walk, determined to get to out here as soon as possible. The couple seemed to be head over heels for one another, simply inseparable; but what they did not know, and he did, was that they were not gonna last.  _Why?_  Their threads of fate – red, thin, and wrapped around their ring fingers – were connected to other individuals instead of each other, leading to a conclusion that they were definitely not one another's entire 'world'.

_Too bad_. Kaname chuckled, taking in delight over the inevitable breakup that was destined to happen in the future.

Someone might wonder, how in the world did he know that? The answer was complicated and not resolved since Kaname himself was trying to find out why was he the only one to possess this obnoxiously intriguing ability.

There had to be a reason, right?

He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes down on another overly, touchy couple that passed by him; oblivious to his disgruntled gaze. It was one more relationship that had no future. Why did people bother? It must be nice to feel hurt, he presumed.

From a young age, Kaname had the ability to see something that was invisible to the naked eye. His eyes were capable of detecting red strings that linked people to their soulmates. Every person had a different time of being connected to someone. But, when these strings of fate were attached, they lasted for eternity. It did not matter how much a person loved another. If their string was not attached to the person they 'presumably' liked, such love would only suffer a brutal end.

If he had not known better, Kaname would have considered these 'conditions' as nonsensical bullshit. However, he had his own personal experience – very close to home.

A sigh escaped his lips at that. He shot a polite nod towards the guard, entering the gates that led to the famous Cross Academy.

Until this day, Kaname blamed himself for his parents' divorce. He should not have opened his mouth, but as the naive and overly ignorant kid he had been, he had voiced out the brutal truth – and the consequences had been dire. Kaname knew very well that the marriage of his parents would be over sooner or later; and he should not be accusing himself of something that was bound to happen, but maybe, just  _maybe_ , if he had not mentioned the fact that his father's string was chained to another woman (rather than his mother), his parents would have been with each other for a longer period of time. He would have grown up in a loving and supportive environment. A normal one, like anybody else.

Kaname gave the passing students a small smile in greeting, placing his unshatterable mask of gentleness, something he would rather not do but, at the same time, had to. If people knew his true self, nobody would want to get close to him, which he did not really mind – at least, most of the times. Still, it was better to pretend; to live a lifestyle were people praised and liked him – in comparison to being an outcast and receiving tauntings and beatings for simply existing.

Memories, painful and ingrained, flashed right before his eyes, and Kaname tightened his hold on his bag, a frown instantly marring his features.

After his 'outburst', his father had divorced his mother, moved in with that other woman, and discarded them as if they were nothing to him.

His mother's sobs and accusations haunted him every night and he was more than glad to finally move out of an environment as toxic as that and live in his own place – alone and  _free_.

Only when no one was around, he could be his true self. No pretending. No feigning to be nice. There was no one to judge him. No one to know who he was. It was a pleasant feeling, truly it was, but from time to time, the unconscious desire of sharing these sentiments with someone; the thought of being himself around a person that accepted and  _loved_  him for who he was crossed his mind from time to time.

It would be pleasant–

Kaname shook his head, almost too quickly, and heaved another sigh. _Nope_. Love was overrated, and he was more than happy leading a single life without unnecessary complications. The feelings of jealousy, betrayal, and sadness followed 'love' almost all the time, and Kaname had no energy, time or even the desire to deal with them. He wanted to study, be a successful man, and a good citizen. If love happened to find him, it would be on his conditions,  _his_  terms, and not because fate decided to match him with a stranger that shared no similar interests as him.

It was a rebellious attitude towards something ungovernable, Kaname knew that without a doubt, but when his life was concerned, he gave no damn about factual information. He believed that he had this ability for a reason, and until he found a reasonable explanation for it, he would just use this power to its full potential for his own benefits.

Very selfish of him, wasn't it? He scowled, exasperated with himself.

However, if he had no luck with love, it definitely would not bother him.

He would just adopt a puppy. And be happy with it.

"Kaname-senpai! Good-evening!"

Thoughts of ridiculing love flew right out of the window. Mahogany orbs settled on the petite form of Sayori Wakaba and just like that, his heart began thumping wildly with excitement, forgetting all about his earlier thoughts and discontent as if they never existed in the first place.

Truly, his heart and mind were not in harmony with one another in the slightest. Quite humorous,  _ha_?

"Good evening to you too, Wakaba-san."

Sayori was majoring in Chemistry and twenty years of age (only one year younger than him). Her soft, honey-colored hair made him want to run his fingers through her silky strands and her beautiful amber eyes -  _oh, man_  - rendered him flustered and speechless. She was a person of many words, and her voice seemed to melt the hearts of everyone, him included especially.

Unfortunately for him, Sayori Wakaba was the same person that made his heart race ten thousand times faster and question his overview of destined partnership.

Was it love? Or a simple crush? Whatever it was, he would not mind if it was  _her_.

"It's nice seeing you again! Would you like to have coffee with me after classes, Kaname-senpai?"

His eyes widened, and he nodded as quickly as possible. "Of course, Wakaba-san." He hoped against all odds that his desperation was not that obvious.

"It's Sayori, Kaname-senpai." Sayori pursed her lips in a pout, looking at him dejectedly, "I think you have known me long enough to call me by my first name."

Kaname sweated, and then with an awkward cough, gave the woman a charming smile as an apology, "Yes, of course, Sayori-san. My apologies."

Sayori looked away from him, blushing to the tips of her ears. Kaname found himself falling deeper into her charm, shooting a fond smile towards the embarrassed student.

Wakaba Sayori was an endearing specimen, indeed.

"No worries, silly!" Sayori managed to look him in the eyes a moment later, a dust of pink still decorating her plump cheeks, "I will see you after classes then! Don't be late!" She beamed happily, and with that said, she quickly turned around on her heels, running inside the building.

"Hey, when do your classes end?!" Kaname exclaimed, stretching his arm out to grab her left hand with the intentions of stopping her, but it was to no use. Sayori was too fast and in a hurry to even hear him.

Kaname sighed, feeling the frustration building up in him. Was he the only one excited for this 'little' rendezvous?

However, not a second later, his eyes strayed over to his hand and his heave of exasperation turned into a gasp of surprise.

The red thread was visible around _his_  finger.

That meant...

His gaze immediately followed the path of the red string, and his anticipation increased when he realized that it led to the same building that Sayori had gone through.

Fate was definitely on his side, wasn't it?

Without wasting another precious moment, Kaname chased the path of the string, his heartbeat becoming faster as soon as Sayori started to come into his line of vision.

If it was her, being tied for eternity would not be so  _bad_.

"Sayori-san, I-"

His words fell short. Kaname took a longer inspection of her hand and disappointment spiraled through him immediately. It was not her. His string was  _not_  attached to her. How was this possible? He had been so certain.

His gaze strayed over to string, silently accusing it of betraying him, but after a moment, with slight curiosity, he looked at the hand that his thread was connected to, frowning deeply when he realized that it belonged to the individual standing beside her; a person who was paler and less feminine in comparison.

_What in the world?_

Reluctantly, burgundy orbs traveled upwards to the arm of the length, towards the pale neck, and then towards the flawless face, and Kaname's breath hitched in his throat when his eyes met head-on with a pair of deep amethyst orbs, looking at him intensely.

_This feeling_...Why was it so powerful?

"Kaname-senpai!" Sayori turned around immediately and greeted her upperclassmen with a smile, "Come here!" She insisted, but Kaname made no action to comply with her wishes.

The man looked as if he had seen a ghost. And it made Sayori a bit frustrated. She did not appreciate being ignored – under any circumstances.

Moments passed, her patience ran thin, and yet, Kaname still had to move an inch (or provide her with a verbal response). Sighing heavily, Sayori took the initiative, unable to keep her patience in check. She grabbed his arm, dragging him to the mysterious guy watching them silently and profoundly.

The silent treatment was  _worse_  than murder.

"Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Zero Kiryuu!"

_Boyfriend?_  Kaname could not have heard that right. His ears were playing tricks on him. This was _too_  absurd, even for him.

"Zero, darling, this is my senpai, Kaname Kuran. Be nice to each other, okay?"

Betrayed was what Kaname felt by the universe. He was trying his best not to murder someone for this sheer absurdity. What was it with this irony? How could he be destined for his  _crush's_ boyfriend? This had to be a mistake. A serious error that needed immediate mending.

And until the repairment occurred, playing nice with this  _man_  was not on his flourishing to-do list.

His eyes narrowed, anger brimming within the depths of them, and he opened his mouth, an insult dancing on the tip of his tongue. However, as his eyes took in the beautiful smile of his beloved Sayori, the retort died on his lips and Kaname reluctantly composed himself, offering his hand for a shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu-kun."

He had to be nice for Sayori. Kaname could not let her see this side of his. She would surely hate him for it.

"I wish I could say the same." Amethyst orbs held even more intensity than before, a feeling that made Kaname uncomfortable in his own skin. But soon enough, his uneasiness faded into chagrin when his hand got swatted away with so much animosity that it startled him. The man shot him a heated glare before walking past him, hands in pockets; tossing him an insult that Kaname would never forget.

"I don't have time to deal with two-faced people. Let's go, Sayori. I am hungry."

It was the first time Kaname lacked words to counterattack the offensive remark, a fact that managed to increase his feelings of distress. Why now, of all times, did he have to be tongue-tied?

Sayori exchanged concerned glances between the two males; and then with an apologetic smile and bow, followed her boyfriend immediately. Deep worry was what she felt for Zero. After all, it had been quite a while since he had been rude to someone that he had just met. Kaname was nothing but nice to him. So, what was the problem?

She had a feeling that something was going on here that had not reached her awareness (yet), and to not  _know_  about it, made her feel queasy and unworthy of her relationship with Zero – as well as to her friendship with Kaname.

Maybe, it had not been a good idea to introduce Zero to her upperclassman, but what was done was done. She was determined to make it right. After all, what kind of person would she be if she refused to give it a try?

A half-assed person for certain. Sayori pursed her lips, quickening her pace to catch up with Zero.

On the other hand, Kaname stood there, eyes widened and mouth agape, as he stared down at his trembling hand incredulously.

Everything was  _too_  much to take in.

His soulmate was not Sayori, not even another woman, but a  _man_. And to top it all, his destined partner already had someone and found him  _double-faced_?

How was it possible that this man, Kiryuu Zero, was someone he was bound to fall in love with?

This was utter and absolute bullshit. Kaname scoffed under his breath, walking towards the opposite direction.

He would not allow a foolish thread of fate to dictate his life. He would find love, and it certainly would  _not_  be Kiryuu Zero.

* * *

**A/N :** Tada, the first chapter finished! I don't think I have seen this particular idea being written before, so it was a pleasure to write something new to the fandom. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ We dearly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. c:

Reviews/Feeback are always welcome~! (◠﹏◠✿)

Take care, and have an awesome day/night!

–Love322 & Zerovk


	2. Chapter 2

  **A/N:**  Aye, we are back with another chapter. It was written sooner than we had expected. Thank you for all the support you provided us with your reviews/faves/alerts! We deeply appreciate it. (¤﹏¤)

Anywho, enjoy reading this chapter. ✿｡✿

* * *

**Magnetic Love: Chapter 2**

It was six in the evening. The halls were empty, classes had already started, and Zero was late on the first day of university.

Splendid.

All he wanted, as a new beginning, was to have a favorable impression on his professors, classmates, but by the looks of things, it was not happening anytime any soon.

Why was his luck _so_  terrible?

Zero frowned, increasing his pace to the cafeteria. Since he was already late, and extremely hungry, ditching the first period of his four-hour lecture sounded appealing – irresistible even. Studying on an empty stomach seemed agonizing (to him, anyway), and considering the fact he was already in an unpleasant mood, his attitude was more dreadful than usual.

Starvation was not helping his state of mind in the slightest.

He sighed, rubbing his stomach as an apology. Fighting with the lecturer was something Zero desperately wanted to avoid – for as long as possible. Because, bluntly speaking, it was bound to happen sooner or later, given his irascible demeanor.

For certain, he was a tough nut to crack.

It was still a wonder in his eyes how Sayori managed to deal with him for years. Surely, it was not an easy task, Zero had to admit – grudgingly.

In no time, the double-glass doors were in his sight, and Zero gave a relieved sigh, already salivating over the mere thought of delicious pastries. No words could describe how grateful he had felt (and still did) when Sayori gave him a tour of the campus and therefore, introducing him to this sweet haven.

Perhaps, his days would become much more  _bearable_  as long as the building of sweets was still standing and functioning – and until his sweet tooth was intact and attached to his gums.

After all, he was a habitual eater of anything made of sugar; and given his background, it should not be surprising that Zero had always found comfort in desserts. He had descended from a family of world-class confectioners, and this fact alone had impacted his personality and interests greatly.

But, most importantly of all, it was in his  _blood_  to desire, make, and dream about confections.

Sadly, his twin brother, Ichiru Kiryuu, did not share the same view as him.

His fingers touched the handle of the door, with the intentions of pushing it and letting himself inside the cafeteria. He was  _this_  close to sating his hunger; to having his mouth sweetened after meeting the unpleasant brunette, but mother of fate, and his girlfriend especially, seemed to have other plans for him in mind.

Sayori grabbed his arm and pulled him back abruptly, halting his adventure to his haven.

Zero did his  _best_  to not curse.

With irritation, he looked down at her, and Sayori met his gaze, her own annoyance bubbling on the surface.

"Zero!"

To say the least, he was surprised. Zero did not expect to see that sort of expression directed at him from his girlfriend. Though, he had an inkling that the reason behind her annoyance was his attitude towards the brunette, and for a good reason, it made him angry and distasteful.

What in the world was their  _relationship_?

"I am hungry, Sayori. Let me go." He demanded, restraining his voice to sound less irritated, but Sayori tightened her hold on his arm in response, amber eyes riddled with displeasure.

Zero became more aggravated.

Why was she mad at  _him_?

Sayori always had a good sense of reading people. It perplexed him deeply that she did not see Kuran's true nature. Did the man use his charms to make her blind to his intentions?

It was the only possibility. Sayori had never gone against him before – and he had known her for fifteen years of his life. Moreover, there was no other reason, or explanation, for the fact Zero was unable to deny the imminent attraction pulling him towards the brunette.

His heart had fluttered at the sight of Kuran Kaname, and the idea alone made him want to puke.

Zero compressed his lips in frustration.

He barely knew the man, and yet, Kuran was already building a wedge between him and Sayori.  _What the hell_. If anything, it made him feel more infuriated with himself.

With a sigh, Zero narrowed his eyes down at his girlfriend.

She should be taking  _his_  side.

Amber orbs gazed at him with disappointment, and Sayori crossed her arms around her chest, a frown settling on her plump lips. Whether he deserved it or not, he was about to get an earful. Zero just knew it from the look on her face.

And it was all that _person_ 's fault.

It only made the scolding all the more unbearable.

She opened her mouth, words rolling off her tongue without hesitancy, "Kaname-senpai is a good person, Zero. How could you treat him like that? Why is that you  _never_  listen to me?"

Wait,  _what_?

He was speechless. Utterly so. What was she implying? How could she even think that he never listened to her? He had abandoned his friends, his family, and moved out of his town because she had  _wanted_  him to be close to her – and this was the treatment he received in return?

Zero never felt this betrayed in his entire life.

"Does that man hold more significance to you than  _me_?"

Zero might have (he knew had) acted impolitely towards the man, but that was him being himself, and Sayori already knew that trait of his. Entertaining people, double-faced or not, was not his forte. He was a straightforward person and did not have the patience (or the expertise) to pretend to be nice.

However, hypothetically speaking, even if had the skills to be  _polite_  towards someone, he would not have wasted it on the likes of Kuran.

It was a pain in the ass. Sadly, he had assumed, wrongly so, that his bluntness was what Sayori liked about him the most.

Looking at the situation at hand, he had been terribly mistaken. She seemed ready to argue with him for that Kuran Kaname's sake.  _Why_? Zero had no idea himself. He could not understand what had gotten into her to take that man's side against him, of all people.

Was she not supposed to be _his_  girlfriend?

There was a moment of silence, and Sayori stared at him, wide-eyed and surprised, denying the inquiry with vehemence. But, to Zero, that second of silence was enough of an answer.

Sometimes, receiving no words spoke volumes.

Zero gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed down on the ground. He was being childish, overly stubborn, throwing a tantrum for no good reason, but, his  _beloved_  girlfriend, Sayori, was deepening his insecurities through her indecisiveness.

And, trust him, he did not like feeling inadequate.

"If you like him that much, why don't you date him instead, huh?" It was his anger talking, Zero knew that all too well, but for once, he could not care less about her feelings. Did she not know the extent of hurt she was putting him through? Of all people, ones he could count on, Zero always thought Sayori would back him up in his highs and lows, but unfortunately for him, it was not the case this time around.

Sayori had changed drastically ever since she moved into the city, and to his chagrin, the transformation of her attitude was not pleasant – to him, at least.

A gasp escaped her lips. Sayori placed a palm over her mouth, her bewildered orbs settling on the form of her boyfriend, unable to comprehend his brazen words.

Was it jealousy that she detected?

_No._

If she had not known Zero, as well as she did, it would have been a possibility.

An outsider, or anyone that did not understand Zero on a deeper level, might interpret his words as feelings of jealousy, but Sayori was neither an outsider nor a stranger to his sentiments. She was understandably aware of what Zero was thinking; of what his insecurities were.

And to her knowledge, and subjective perception, it could only mean one thing.

Zero Kiryuu was sulking.

The reason was clear as the blue sky, and Sayori had to heave a sigh, her gaze forlorn as she eyed Zero through her bangs. She did not like taking Kaname's side or making Zero insecure by doing so, but she did what was right. Zero had to see the mistakes he had done to prevent himself from doing them again, but to her annoyance, his stubborn head would not let him do so.

Someone had to do it for him.

This was what tough love was called, right? She tightened her fists, turning on her heels to head back to her classes.

"Fine, Zero. Be like this. I love you, but you are too stubborn to see your mistakes. When you are ready to talk, and be rational about it, I will be here to listen. Until then, farewell."

Her heart twisted in denial. She did not want to part with him, especially when things between them were left unresolved. However, Sayori realized that talking to Zero at this moment would be talking to a brick wall. He would not listen – and they would fight for hours and hours without getting anywhere.

They needed to cool down, have some alone time, and then talk with one another later on to settle their issues. Alternative options did not have a good endgame, and Sayori would rather leave now than say something that she would regret in the distant future.

Nodding to herself, with her mind made up, Sayori shot one last glance at Zero, walking away from him without another word.

It was best this way. She told herself resolutely.

Zero remained silent, watching her form, through the corner of his eyes, until it disappeared from his line of vision. It hurt to see her leave. He wanted to stop her, to make things right with her, but his exasperation prevented him from taking any action.

He would deal with her later, Zero promised himself, only when his mind was sound and his mood was not murderous.

_Fuck it._

He heaved a sigh of annoyance, turning around and strolling into the cafeteria.

It was best to leave his thoughts in peace, for now, at least.

A small number of people occupied the tables in the cafeteria, engaged in their own conversations, and Zero felt a sudden rush of relief. No one had witnessed their fight – or at least, he hoped that they did not. But the most satisfying thing that made him less stressed was the idea of enjoying his plate of sweets by himself, in silence; without feeling the suffocation that came when numerous people occupied a small area at the same time.

Not everything was  _bad_ , right?

With a restrained smile, Zero politely ordered the sweetest delicacy on the menu, paying the cashier the money she'd asked for. He strode towards the table situated in the corner, and sat down grudgingly, waiting for his strawberry pastry to arrive.

He would not allow anyone to get between him and his sugary treats. If that obstacle happened to be his girlfriend,  _tough luck_. Zero would enjoy every piece of the pastry – and no one would dare to ruin his moment of solace.

Unless they had a death wish, of course.

-o-

With the decision of skipping the rest of the classes, his fight with Sayori having left him in more of a bitter state than earlier, Zero took his sweet time to enjoy the scrumptious dessert, having no qualms whatsoever for missing the entire day of classes.

The strawberry pastry was worth everything.

His gaze landed on the last piece of the pastry, and almost forlornly, he scooped it up with the spoon, putting it between his lips with sheer gentleness.

It tasted  _delicious_.

Zero chewed on the delicacy for a whole moment, allowing the sweet taste to wash away his bitter feelings. Fortunately, once again, he was starting to feel pleasant and peaceful. He could always count on the desserts to make him feel better. They never disappointed him – unlike humans of this world.

Sighing, he shot the empty plate a grateful glance, and with a small smile, Zero left the confines of the cafeteria, letting his legs decide his following course of action.

Walking around, enjoying the structure, the design and the breathtaking scenery of the campus would make for a perfect distraction to drive away the last remnants of his distress, Zero thought, nodding to himself, as he closed his eyelids, softly humming when a gust of wind swayed by; refreshing his entire being and mood, like a splash of cold water on a summer day.

It was a  _wonderful_  idea, indeed.

-o-

When Zero opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was being taken aback, letting out a surprised noise as he fell on his back under a harsh impact – one which he later on, almost reluctantly, recognized to be a person.

_What the hell?_

A sharp pain shot up his spine, and Zero fluttered his eyes close, groaning in a mixture of discomfort and frustration, a flood of curses rolling past his tongue.

"Are you fucking  _blind_?"

Silence greeted him, his insult left unanswered, something that managed to vex Zero even more.

More reprimands, way more brazen than the previous one, were about to escape his lips, however, they died away on his tongue when Zero opened his eyes yet again, only to meet with pools of enchanting rubies, staring back at his own, pure astonishment mirrored in them as well.

It might sound like something out of a typical TV drama, but time, for him and the person on top of him, really seemed to have stopped, as violet drew garnet in, vowing to captivate its owner so he could never go outside, could never escape the spell – the ultimate lure of the amethyst.

Their lips parted simultaneously, heated breaths mingling with one another, begging to be devoured; to be _explored_.

Kaname's arms trembled with the exertion it took to keep himself away from the man, as far as their position could allow; while Zero's hands were pressed flat on the cold floor, heart beating wildly in his ribcage.

This was wrong on so many levels, but why did it feel so  _right_?

None of the two felt comfortable, be it physically or mentally, and yet, they were reluctant to part away; to be away from each other.

Why did he not  _want_  Kuran to pull away?

His vision was filled with crimson at such close proximity, and Zero gulped down the uncomfortable lump in his throat, his gaze unabashedly roaming around the perfect features of the man. He did not have the time, or the desire, to inspect Kuran's eyes the first time they had crossed paths, but god _grief_ , the enchanting orbs looked thousand times more divine up close.

Burgundy, touched with a hint of coffee, along with a blend of purple and blue, generally gave the eyes a cool undertone, despite red being the dominant color, and the soft strands, brown and wavy, shaped the sharp features, softening the bewildered gaze the man bestowed upon him.

He had tried staying perfectly still, delaying any movement on his part, but in the end, Zero could not help his curiosity, touching the strand that was closest to him; tugging it behind the brunette's ear.

Kaname made a noise in his throat, shuddering slightly as those heated fingers stroked the edges of his ear, causing him to compress his lips tightly to not alert Kiryuu of his agitation. Mahogany orbs became dilated instantly, locking themselves into the parted lips, silently worshiping the softness; the deliciousness of the twin petals, and without another thought, he leaned in closer, wanting to devour everything the lips had to offer him.

Kaname wanted a taste –  _so badly_.

The proximity began to diminish with each passing moment between the two faces. Zero blanched, pushing the back of his head deeper into the concrete floor, trying to avoid whatever was happening that instant; but his fingers had other plans for him: they threaded themselves into the silky locks, pushing Kuran's head closer to his own.

Why was his body  _not_  listening to him?

Zero pleaded his mind to work; for his hands to push the brunette away from him, but at this moment, he was not a master of his movements nor of his thoughts. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

It was like he had  _waited_  for this moment for a long time.

The kiss he had grudgingly accepted to receive never came, and instead, Kuran fucking Kaname, slammed a book on his face, scurrying his way free out of the compromising position and running for his dear life.

_Ouch._

Zero laid in the same position he was abandoned in, naming it as the most offensive and rude situation he had ever been in, as he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, a nasty red mark growing on his pale features.

And the sole thought that kept bombarding his mind was:

"What the fuck just happened?"

-o-

Only when Kaname was safely outside of the campus, and away from that  _enigma_ , did he slide down the wall, burying his face into his arms and groaning loudly against the fabric of his shirt.

What was he about to do? Was he out of his mind? How could he even possibly find that _man_  worth kissing?

As if to taunt him even further, and therefore, answer his doubtful queries, half-lidded violet orbs flashed right before his mind, and Kaname groaned louder, punching himself in the chest, before immersing his head in the safety of his arms yet again.

His heart was not beating fast,  _no_. It was more like an earthquake had just occurred in the depths of his being, followed by a snowstorm and a volcano, and to top it all, the final result reminded him of an electric shock.

Kaname could not identify what exactly he felt towards Kiryuu, or even put it into words. He just knew one thing – the guy was not good for his health and he needed to stay away from him as much as possible.

Falling in love, and therefore, allowing the strings of fate to control his life, was never going to happen. Not on his watch, at least.

He had to resist the temptation. He would not become like everyone else. He would not be connected to someone he did not like.

He was stronger than this, right? Kaname sighed, frustrated with himself, and thrust his head deeper into his arms, closing his eyes tightly.

It was only the beginning of the first semester, and things already seemed hellish for him. How could he survive six months of this torture?

Kaname wished he had the slightest of an idea.  _Ugh_.

* * *

**A/N:**  With Sayori conveniently out of the way, for the time being, we will have more time to build a relationship between our two boys. I hope she was not  _too_  annoying, haha. ¢‿¢

As for the attraction between Zero and Kaname, the closer they are to one another, the stronger the attraction (for one another) becomes to them. Just laying this fact out there. !⑈ˆ~ˆ!⑈

Feeback/Comments/Kudos are always appreciated. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Anyways, take care, and have a good morning/evening. You all deserve it. ●ᴥ●

-Love332 & Zerovk


End file.
